Bogumis Is My Love
by Yui Mori
Summary: Inooo.. Tolong akuu! Dia mendekatiku, aku jijik melihatnya bawa dia pergi dari sinii! Siapa dia? Sasuke si botak menggelikan dan si mesum itu! Chapter 3 update!  Request Shizuka-chan. OOC, Gaje, Abal, miss typo dimana-mana/Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Jika kau membenciku katakanlah, jika kau mencintaiku datanglah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: OOC (parah), Maybe Typo, selalu saja gaje dan abal.

Summary: Inooo.. Tolong akuu! Dia mendekatiku, aku jijik melihatnya! Bawa dia pergi dari sinii! Siapa dia? Sasuke si botak menggelikan dan si mesum itu!

.

Chapter 1

''Kyaaa... Lariii!''

''Awas minggir!''

teriak para perempuan yang kelihatannya sangat takut. Siapa yang mereka takutkan? Yah, si Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang laki-laki sederhana botak dan mereka mengira bahwa Sasuke itu adalah pria yang mesum, padahal sama sekali tidak.

Sasuke adalah orang yang baik, pintar, dan bisa dibilang kalau dia orang yang kurang mampu. Tapi, dia masih sanggup bersekolah di sekolah Konoha High School Sasuke ingin menggapai cita-citanya sampai terwujud.

Sasuke hanya mempunyai ibu, ayahnya sudah meninggal karena sakit-sakitan, biasanya Sasuke dan ibunya menjual makanan-makanan ringan di dekat sekolahnya. Setiap istirahat Sasuke selalu membantu orang tuannya berjualan, Sasuke adalah anak yang penurut pada orang tuannya dan bersabar jika teman-temannya mengejeknya dengan julukan 'Bogumis' alias Botak Gundul Miskin.

Dari dulu cita-cita Sasuke adalah ingin membahagiakan ibunya dan ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Karena menurutnya jika menjadi dokter ia akan merawat ibunya jika sudah mulai sakit-sakitan.

Hari ini, Sasuke sudah sampai di sekolahnya, diapun mampir ke tempat jualan ibunya. Setelah cukup lama duduk disitu, Sasori dan teman-temannya menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata.

''Hay, Bogumis! Sedang apa kau disini hah!'' tanya Sasori sambil menaikan kaki sebelahnya ke meja.

''Aku sedang berjualan!'' jawab Sasuke santai.

''Dasar! Sok tau banget sih lo! Dasar miskin!'' ucap Sasori sambil menggeser kasar meja warung milik Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sabar menghadapi Sasori.

''Jangan Sasori!'' kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedikit takut, karena Sasori adalah preman sekolah yang orangnya cukup kasar.

''Eh, miskin! Dengar yah, lu itu jangan sok tau deh. Miskin aja udah belagu! Gimana kalau kaya, apa kata dunia? Iya nggak dei? Hahaha...'' ucap Sasori pada Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan sambil memegang kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar.

''Hn.'' jawab Sasuke dingin.

''Ayo Dei, kita pergi dari warung miskin ini!'' ucap Sasori dengan sombong.

''Iya, ayo.'' jawab Deidara sama seperti Sasori.

'Betapa sakitnya hati ini jika mereka selalu saja aku adalah seorang anak yang miskin. Ya Tuhan, aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka lagi! Aku akan buktikan bahwa mereka bisa, akupun bisa!' batin Sasuke percaya diri.

.

Sedikit lagi Sasuke akan ke sekolahnya, Sasukepun berpamitan pada ibunya. Saat Sasuke akan pergi tiba-tiba saja Hinata datang menghampiri dia.

Yah, Hinata adalah wanita yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik Hinata juga adalah wanita yang penyabar juga baik pada semua orang termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

''Hai Sasuke-kun!'' sapa Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke sudah mau pergi.

''Hn, Hinata-chan!'' kata Sasuke.

''Pergi ke kelas barengan yuk!'' ajak Hinata lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

''Iya, adik manisku.'' ucap Sasuke sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hinata.

''Ih, Sa..sasuke-kun!''

''Hn.''

HINATA POV:

Sasuke-kun, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan sama sepertiku? Semoga saja begitu Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu walaupun gayamu dan hidupmu begini tapi sebenarnya kau adalah pria yang tampan hanya saja, rambutmu jangan botak!

NORMAL POV.

''Hey, Bogumis datang!''

''Apa? Dimana?''

''Hahaha, hai Bogumis!''

teriak histeri para murid ketika melihat Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas. Mereka selalu saja begini, teriak ketakutan bagi wanita dan pria selalu saja mengejek Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Bogumis' Sasuke tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan jalannya sampai ke dalam kelasnya.

''Tidak usah dipikirkan Sasuke-kun!'' ujar Hinata.

''Hn.''

Ketika Sasuke dan Hinata Sampai didalam kelas, mereka melihat Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten sedang bergosip di sebuah bangku. Ino langsung memanggil Hinata dengan cepat.

''Hey Hinata! Buat apa kau dekat-dekat dengan si botak itu, kau tahukan kalau dia itu mesum! Neji-kan sudah bilang jangan sering-sering bermain dengannya, kau mau aku aduhkan pada kakakmu?'' tegur Ino.

''Ah, i..iyadeh Ino.'' kata Hinata sedikit takut karena kakak Hinata adalah laki-laki yang sangat perhatian pada Hinata dan jika Hinata bermain dengan Sasuke, Sasuke akan dihajar mati-matian dan Hinata juga akan dimarahi.

''Makanya ayo kesini!'' ujar Sakura lagi.

''Maafkan semua kelakuan teman-temanku yah Sasuke-kun! Aku pergi dulu.'' kata Hinata lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju ke tempat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

''Hn.'' ucap Sasuke sambil memutar matanya bosan.

'Dasar wanita, kerjanya cuma menggosip saja! Masih pagi sudah marah-marah, apalagi si Sakura itu! Walaupun aku suka dia, tapi aku juga jengkel kelakuannya yang terlalu berlebihan!' batin Sasuke.

Setelah sekian lama bergosip, bercerita, beribut-ribut, berak (?) akhirnya guru yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga sambil membawa seorang pria berciri-ciri:

-Kulit putih

-Bermata shappire

-Berambut jabrik warna kuning

-Dan mempunyai cengiran lebar yang lucu dan menawan.

Naruto Uzumaki

''Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Namanya Naruto. Naruto silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!'' ujar Kakashi pada Naruto.

''Baik sensei, hehe perkenalkan semuanyaaa..'' ucap Naruto memanjangkan nada.

''Iyaaaaaa...'' balas lainnya dengan bosan.

''Hehehe, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto. Salam kenaaall...'' cengir Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan.

''Hmmmmm...'' jawab semua murid tersenyum paksa.

''Ahahahaha.. Kalian lucu sekali!'' kata Naruto sambil memamerkan giginya.

''Hah, kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto!'' ucap salah satu murid yaitu Kiba.

''Benarkah? Hahaha, maafkan daku.''

''Uh, Naruto! Kau bisa duduk dibelakang Hinata Hyuuga yang disebelah sana.'' perintah Kakashi sambil menunjukkan tempatnya.

''Baik. Wah, Hinata-chan cantik juga yah!'' puji Naruto yang sok kenal.

''Ah,'' ucap Hinata blush dan menunduk.

''Hehehe...''

''Ya sudah, kita akan belajar fisika hari ini!'' ucap Kakashi.

Semua muridpun akhirnya belajar dengan malas-malasan. Setelah mendengarkan contoh-contoh dari Kakashi dan diberi soal, semua murid mengerjakan soal dengan tenang, sampai seketika...

''Baby, baby, baby owwhhh.. Like Ino, Ino, Ino noo! Like Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade yess! Blablabla..'' suara berisik Kakashi yang sedang mendengar headset membuat semua murid-murid tidak berkonsentrasi belajar.

''Hey, sensei! Bisa diam tidak sih!'' tegur Ino ketika mendengar namanya tertancap dilagu itu.

''Sudahlah, Aku sedang memikirkan Tsunade!'' kata Kakashi yang tidak peduli.

''Arrgh, menyebalkan!''

''Haaahhhh, hhmmm...''

Dia itu beda banget, pokoknya beda deh! MAKANNYA GUE GAK PERNAH NELPON DIA! Rrgh, geregetan jadinya geregetan apa yang harus kulakukan! (?)

''Huaaahhh, bisa diam gak sihhh!''

(?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)?)

Setelah mengumpulkan tugas-tugas mereka masing-masing, akhirnya istirahat juga.

''Sensei,'' panggil Sasuke pada Kakashi.

''Hm?''

''Boleh aku bertanya?''

''Hm.''

''Hn, bolehkah aku libur untuk beberapa minggu?'' tanya Sasuke.

''Libur kemana?''

''Aku dan ibuku akan ziarah ke makam ayahku di Otogakure. Bolehkan?'' mohon Sasuke.

''Boleh-boleh saja, jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh!'' kata Kakashi.

''Hn.'' jawab Sasuke bosan.

''Oh iya, kapan kau akan pergi?'' tanya Kakashi lagi.

''Hari ini, ibuku sudah menyiapkan barang-barang kami. Bolehkan aku pulang duluan?''

''Hm.''

''Terima kasih sensei.'' ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk.

Sasuke dengan cepat berlari ke rumahnya tanpa berpamitan pada teman-temannya. toh, mereka juga tidak akan peduli malah mereka senang kalau tidak ada Sasuke di sekolah ini.

setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya Sasuke sampai ditempat ibunya menunggu.

''Sasuke, kau sudah minta izin?'' tanya Mikoto ketika melihat Sasuke sudah sampai.

''Hn.''

''Kalau begitu siapkan barang-barangmu cepat, sedikit lagi kita akan berangkat.'' suruh Mikoto.

''Hn. bu, berapa lama kita disana?'' tanya Sasuke.

''Sekitar 3 minggu, kau tidak keberatan kan?''

''Tidak.''

'Malah aku senang!' batin Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasukepun bergerak mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan langsung berangkat bersama ibunya.

'Adikku Hinata, maafkan aku karena aku belum bilang padamu aku akan pergi hari ini. Dan Sakura.. Eh, buat apa aku memikirkannya, lagi pula dia tidak mungkin merindukanku!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Hahahay, dalam fic ini aku tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana cerita Sasuke di Otogakure nantinya. Gomen kalau gak senang, habisnya aku takut nanti Sasukenya dapat cewek baru di Otogakure sana! *gaje sendiri*

ohohok, RIPIUW YAHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Jika kau membenciku katakanlah, jika kau mencintaiku datanglah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: OOC (parah), Maybe Typo, selalu saja Gaje dan Abal.

Summary: Inooo.. Tolong aku! Dia mendekatiku, aku jijik melihatnya! Bawa dia pergi dari sinii! Siapa dia? Sasuke si botak menggelikan dan si mesum itu.

Hn:

Untuk yang udah ripiuw fic aku, kalian bilang pulang dari Otogakure rambutnya jadi panjang kan? Panjang semana nih? Gondrong maksudnya *plak* hehe, gak ko' pastinya kayak emo model pantat kingkong eh, maksudnya model pantat ayam! Karena aku memang udah rencanakan dari chapter pertama, kalian bisa membaca pikiranku?

Nah, kalian bilang jangan buat pair SasuHina-kan? Pasti dong! Aku bikin Hinata sama si Naruto deh, mungkin bakal ada NaruHina dikiiiiiiiiitttttttt bangeett *kepanjangan?*.

Eh, thanks yang udah ngasih komen dan kritiknya! Satu lagi, Sasuke disini som.. *Reader: Ah, banyak bacot lo!*

Ya sudah! dari pada lama-lama lebih baik,

~Happy Reading~

Chapter 2

-3 minggu berlalu-

Aha! Listen boy my first love story,

My angel and my girls my sunshine. Oh! Oh! Let's go!

Sasuke menyanyi lagu kesukaannya Gee sekaligus band cewek favoritnya Girl's Generation *Author juga suka loh*

Saat ini Sasuke ada didalam mobil menuju ke Konoha karena sudah 3 minggu ia lewati di Otogakure,

kau tahu? Saat ini Sasuke begitu sangat senang karena...

Rambutnya telah tumbuh dan bermodel emo yang sangat keren dan ia sudah menjadi sangat tampan dan kelihatan keren, siapapun wanita melihatnya pasti akan naksir!

Oh ya, satu lagi! Sasuke sekarang bukanlah orang miskin lagi, melainkan orang yang sederhana dan bisa dibilang lebih dari sederhana. Karena saat Sasuke di Otagakure sana, Sasuke mendapat warisan dari kakeknya yang cukup kaya tapi pelit, Sasuke mendapat warisan karena kakeknya juga sudah meninggal.

Sekarang Sasuke telah pindah lokasi di rumah yang cukup besar juga tidak buruk dan sekarang Sasuke tidak akan berjualan lagi didekat sekolahnya karena ibunya telah membuat usaha yaitu usaha membuka toko baju yang tempatnya lumayan besar.

'Apa kalian masih membenciku para wanita? Apa kalian masih memanggilku dengan sebutan Bogumis? Buktikanlah! Aku akan balas dendam pada kalian!' batin Sasuke sambil sekilas tersenyum.

Ssiitt!

''Sasuke, kita sudah sampai! Turunkan barang-barang!' perintah Mikoto pada Sasuke ketika sampai di rumah baru mereka.

''Hn.'' Sasuke mengangkat barang-barang miliknya dan ibunya lalu mereka segera menuju rumah mereka.

''Bu, ini rumah kita?'' tanya Sasuke sedikit senang.

''Ya, kau suka?'' senyum Mikoto.

''Hn, tentu saja.'' jawab Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai pendiam, sombong dan selalu tampil keren setiap wanita melihat Sasuke pasti akan tergila-gila.

.

Esok harinya Sasuke pergi ke sekolah dengan motor barunya. Saat di jalan semua melototi Sasuke dan tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah si Bogumis alias Sasuke.

''Waw, siapa tuh? Murid baru yah?''

''Ya ampun, lihat deh gayanya dan body-nya!''

''Aku harus minta kenalan!''

Bisik-bisik para wanita ketika melihat Sasuke sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

'Hn, sudah kuduga. Pasti mereka akan tergila-gila denganku!' ucap Sasuke sombong.

Setiap Sasuke jalan pasti semua memandanginya dan mengira kalau Sasuke itu anak baru. Sampai seketika seorang anak perempuan menghampiri Sasuke karena ingin berkenalan, namanya Tayuya.

''Hai cowok, boleh kenalan gak? Aku Tayuya, wanita paling cantik di sekolah ini!'' goda Tayuya sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

''Hn, benarkah? Aku tidak peduli!'' jawab Sasuke singkat, jelas dan padat.

''Uh, sombong banget sih! Eit, tunggu dulu!'' kata Tayuya sambil mengingat sesuatu.

''Hn?''

''Kenapa suaramu begitu mirip dengan si Bogumis itu?'' tanya Tayuya yakin.

''Hn, akulah orang itu!'' ucap Sasuke santai.

''Ma..maksudmu?'' tanya Tayuya lagi sambil heran dan sedikit tidak percaya.

''Akulah si Bogumis!''

''Huapa? Si Bogumis: botak, gundul, miskin itu?'' ucap Tayuya keheranan.

''Hn,'' balas Sasuke lalu melanjutkan jalannya sampai kedalam kelas.

''Wah, ada anak baru yah? Perkenalkan namaku Rock Lee, cowok terganteng di sekolah ini!'' sapa Lee lalu tersenyum dengan gaya khasnya.

''Hn, Sasuke.''

''Appaa? Sasuke? Bo..bogumis?'' tanya Lee tidak percaya.

''Bukan Bogumis lagi! Tapi, Sasuke. Ingat itu!'' ucap Sasuke lalu duduk di bangkunya.

''Ini tidak mungkin! Pasti dia bercanda! Hey teman-teman, coba kalian lihat!'' panggil Lee pada lainnya.

''Apa?'' tanya mereka lalu menghampiri Lee.

''Apa kalian percaya kalau itu adalah... Bogumis?'' tanya Lee sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang bermain hp.

''Hahahahaha, itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Bogumis botak, miskin bisa jadi gitu! Hahaha, kau pasti berbohong Lee!'' tawa para murid yang tidak percaya.

''Hah, kalian tidak percaya? Ya sudah! Lama-kelamaan kalian pasti akan tahu sendiri, awalnya aku juga memang tidak percaya tapi setelah dia...'' ucap Lee tiba-tiba saja terpotong karena Tayuya yang baru datang langsung berteriak.

''Hey teman-teman, Bogumis jadi cowok super duper Keren! Kalian percaya tidak?'' tanya Tayuya dan terus berhosa-hosa karena berlari untuk memberitahukan bahwa penampilan Sasuke sudah sangat lain.

''Wah, ternyata Lee benar! Tayuya, maksudmu dia?'' tunjuk salah satu murid pada Sasuke.

''Eh? Iya benar!'' kata Tayuya yakin.

''Tidak mungkin!''

Saat ini di kelas Sasuke sangat ribut karena menceritakan Sasuke yang baru datang tiba-tiba saja sudah tidak menjadi miskin, ganteng, sangat keren, dan sudah tidak botak. Semua wanita tiba-tiba saja mengerumuni Sasuke dan berteriak-teriak histeri. Setelah sekian lama bercerita tentang Sasuke, Sakura pun datang.

''Ohayou Ino, Tenten,'' sapa Sakura pada Ino dan Tenten.

''Sakuraaa!'' Teriak Ino lalu mendatangi Sakura dengan cepat.

''Apaan sih lo Ino! Aku dekat kok, teriak-teriak!'' bentak Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telinganya.

''Aduh, iya deh maap! Tapi ini penting banget!'' kata Ino yang sudah mulai gelisah.

''Apaan sih?'' tanya Sakura bingung.

''Anu, si Bogumis itu udah gak miskin, ganteng, keren dan gak botak lagi!''

''Hahaha, mimpi apa lo semalam Ino? Sasuke aja masih di Otogakure! Eh, tapi kok banyak cewek kerumun disana?'' tunjuk Sakura.

''Nah, itu dia! Mereka lagi ngerumunin Sasuke! Coba lu lihat sendiri aja deh, dari pada lu gak percaya lagi!'' ujar Ino menyerah.

''Iya deh,'' ucap Sakura lalu menuju ke kerumunan cewek-cewek.

''Hey, minggir dong!'' usir Sakura pada perempuan yang berteriak sambil mengucapkan nama Sasuke-kun.

Mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat Sasuke yang begitu tampan dan keren, entah kenapa hati Sakura tiba-tiba saja menjadi berbunga-bunga ketika melihat Sasuke.

SAKURA POV:

Aduh, kok aku jadi blush gini kalau lihat Sasuke. Sasuke ganteng banget, lain dari pada yang dulu. Loh, kok aku jadi mikirin Sasuke sih? Tapi, aku malu kalau melihatnya dan...

Aku tidak suka kalau cewek-cewek lainnya mendekati Sasuke!

NORMAL POV.

Setelah berpikir panjang Sakura segera menghampiri Ino dan Tenten.

''Ino, Tenten! Iya benar, Sasuke ganteng banget!'' ucap Sakura kegirangan.

''Eh, Sak! Lu suka sama Sasuke yah? Wah, gak biasanya lu suka sama laki-laki?'' goda Tenten pada Sakura.

''Eh, eng..gak kok!'' kata Sakura sambil blush.

''Hahaha, lu lucu deh kalau lagi marah! Oh iya, Sasuke pasti benci banget sama kamu Sak, karena kamu kan sering bilang gini:

Inooo.. Tolong aku! Dia mendekatiku, aku jijik melihatnya! Bawa dia pergi dari sini!

Trus aku tanya:

Siapa dia?

Lu jawab:

Sasuke si botak menggelikan dan si mesum itu!

Bwuahahaha...'' ucap Ino tertawa Tenten pun juga ikut tertawa.

''Ih, apaan sih kalian!'' marah Sakura sambil sedikit malu.

Jika kau membenciku katakanlah, jika kau mencintaiku datanglah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau.

''Pelajaran cukup sampai disini, saya harap kalian bisa mempelajarinya di rumah. Oke, kalian bisa pulang, selamat siang semuanya!'' ucap Kakashi lalu bergegas pulang.

''Selamat siang senseiii...'' jawab murid-murid serempak.

''Ssttt..sstt.. Ino!'' panggil Sakura pada Ino.

''Apa?'' tanya Ino lalu mendekati Sakura.

''Eng, sebenarnya aku mau jujur, aku memang suka Sasuke. Tapi jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa yah! Janji?'' kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

''Iya, eh ayo kita pulang!'' ajak Ino lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

''I..ino, aku mau minta tolong nih. Lu mau bantu gak?''

''Bantu apaan?''

''Er, kita dua tunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolah yah? Aku mau bicara padanya.'' mohon Sakura.

''Ya ampun Sak, gak ah! Aku harus cepat-cepat nih, soalnya ibuku tidak ada di rumah! Lu sendiri aja deh!'' tolak Ino.

''Yah Ino, lu gak setia kawan banget sih! Cuma bentar aja!'' paksa Sakura dengan puppy eyesnya.

''Pokoknya enggak! Bukannya gak setia kawan, cuman aku takut dimarahin sama ibuku. Ya sudah, aku duluan balik yah? Bye..'' kata Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

''Huh, dasar Ino! Sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak Sasuke akan pulang duluan!'' keluh Sakura lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan segera pergi ke depan gerbang Sekolah untuk menemui Sasuke.

Dengan hati gugup dan senang akhirnya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan membawa sebuah coklat manis. Sakura terus menghapal ucapan yang akan dia ucapkan pada Sasuke sampai-sampai Sakura tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke ada di depannya.

Buukk!

''Ah,'' ucap Sakura ketika merasa ada yang dia tabraki.

''Eh? Lu punya mata gak?'' Bentak Sasuke.

''Punya lah! Eh... Sa..sasuke?'' kata Sakura menjadi malu.

''Hn,'' Sasuke tidak mengubris dan segera pergi dari Sakura.

''Sasuke, tunggu dulu!'' panggil Sakura.

''Hn?''

''Eh..engg..itu..anu.. Ini, aku ingin memberikanmu ini.'' kata Sakura sedikit gugup lalu memberikan sebatang coklat chunky bar.

''Hn? Apa-apaan kau, aku tidak suka coklat!'' bentak Sasuke sambil melempar coklat yang diberikan Sakura.

''Sa..sasuke, aku hanya...'' ucap Sakura terputus karena Sasuke langsung menyambungnya.

''Akh, sudahlah! Kau jangan sok perhatian padaku, saat aku miskin dan jelek apa kau sering memperhatikanku hah? Kau bodoh!'' bentak Sasuke lagi.

'' aku Sasuke, tapi aku...''

''Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu berdebat denganmu lagi!'' kata Sasuke kasar lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

''Sa..sasuke..'' gumam Sakura dan perlahan namun pasti akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan air mata sedih.

'Ah, buat apa aku menangis! Sasuke benar, aku memang bodoh, aku terlalu sombong padanya. Saat dia miskin dan jelek aku tidak suka padanya dan..

Masih banyak laki-laki lain selain Sasuke, tapi.. Aku, aku tidak bisa mencari laki-laki yang menurutku sifatnya baik!' batin Sakura kesal.

.

Saat ini Sasuke telah sampai dirumahnya, sesampai dirumahnya Hinata datang menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata.

''Sasuke-kun, baru datang yah? Kenapa Sasuke-kun gak bilang kalau pergi ke Otogakure? Ih, Sasuke-kun jahat!'' manja Hinata.

''Maaf,'' hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit kaget tapi tetap senang karena melihat penampilan Sasuke yang begitu keren.

''Sasuke-kun tambah ganteng deh!'' puji Hinata sambil tersenyum.

''Hn, sebaiknya kau pulang Hinata! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan,'' perintah Sasuke yang merasa terganggu karena kedatangan Hinata.

''Uh, Sasuke-kun kok marah sih! Aku kan kesini cuma mau bilang kalau aku suka Sasuke...ups,'' ucap Hinata yang keceplosan membuat Sasuke kaget.

''Apa tadi kau bilang Hinata? Eh, Hinata dengar yah. Kau terlalu manja! Aku tak suka padamu, aku menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Jangan bilang kata-kata itu lagi!'' bentak Sasuke lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

Brrakk!

'Apa-apaan aku ini, kenapa aku keceplosan! Ternyata dari dulu sampai sekarang Sasuke hanya menganggapku sebagai adik kandungnya padahal aku mencintanya. Dan, akh hati ini sakit rasanya! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau menjadi sombong Sasuke-kun?' batin Hinata sedih dan segera pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

Saat ini Sasuke ada didalam kamarnya Sasuke mengingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya yang telah ia perbuat pada wanita yang ia cintai dan Hinata yang dia sudah anggap sebagai adiknya.

SASUKE POV:

Maafkan aku Sakura, aku terpaksa memarahimu karena mengingat semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku waktu aku miskin dan tak berdaya. kau sombong padaku dan kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku saat di sekolah, aku sengaja melakukan hal ini karena sebelumnya aku akan membalas perbuatan yang telah kau perbuat padaku.

Hinata, kenapa kau menyukaiku hah? Padahal aku menganggapmu sebagai adik terdekatku. Aku mulai tidak suka dengan sifatmu Hinata, kau terlalu manja dan berlebihan. Semoga ada laki-laki lain yang bisa kau sukai.

NORMAL POV

.

Sore hari seperti biasanya, Sasuke ingin pergi ke cafè untuk bersantai setelah mengingat kejadian-kejadian barusan.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kosong sambil meminum minumannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendengar suara yang mungkin ia kenal, Sakura. Ya, suara itu yang Sasuke dengar sekarang dan sepertinya Sakura ada disekitar cafè ini.

''Haha, iya Sasori-kun. Eh, beli minuman dulu yuk!'' ajak Sakura yang begitu terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke telah melihat Sakura bersama seorang pria yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan.

Sasuke memilih untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja sambil mengawasi Sakura dan pria asing itu.

''Sasori-kun, beli minuman apa nih?'' tanya Sakura pada Sasori? Ya, nama dia Sasori sambil memamakai -kun dibelakangnya?.

''Chocolate coffe saja,'' jawab Sasori dingin sama seperti Sasuke.

'Dia mengikuti gayaku!' batin Sasuke kesal.

Setelah Sakura dan Sasori memesan minuman, mereka lalu duduk di meja kosong sambil bercakap-cakap cukup lama dan kelihatannya mereka terlihat sangat akrab, membuat Sasuke seperti ingin meledak.

Sasori dan Sakura sudah menghabiskan minumannya, mereka langsung lanjut ke luar cafè dan pergi entah kemana. Sasuke ingin memata-matai mereka lagi tap imelihat hari sudah mulai malam terpaksa Sasuke kembali kerumahnya dengan hati panas.

Jika kau membenciku katakanlah, jika kau mencintaiku datanglah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau.

.

Hari sabtu, Sasuke sudah sampai di sekolahnya dan pasang muka melas. Kemarin baru-baru saja Sasuke melihat Sakura jalan dengan laki-laki lain yang bernama Sasuke juga salah karena Sasuke telah memarahi Sakura dengan kasar, mungkin juga Sakura sedih dan marah akhirnya dia pergi dengan laki-laki lain.

''Hai, Sasuke-kun''

''Pagi Sasuke,''

''Sasuke-kun, hati-hati jalannya!''

Argh, ingin rasanya Sasuke menjambak rambut wanita centil yang ada di dekatnya, apalagi yang bernama Karin.

Menjadi miskin dan jelek sangatlah menjengkelkan, menjadi orang ganteng dan tampan enak sih, tapi terlalu merepotkan, Pikir Sasuke.

''Sasuke-kuunn!'' panggil Karin manja yang hampir memeluk Sasuke, dengan cepat kaki Sasuke menyemburkan air kotor pada wajah Karin.

''Aphk,'' kata Karin ketika air kotor itu masuk kedalam mulut Karin.

Sasuke tidak peduli, Sasuke pun lari meninggalkan Karin.

Sampainya di kelas Sasuke melihat Hinata lagi sendirian duduk di mejanya, Sasuke segera menghampirinya.

''Hinata,'' panggil Sasuke.

''Iya, Sasuke?'' jawab Hinata dan mengurangkan nada manjanya.

'Tumben dia tidak pakai -kun dibelakang namaku.' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

''Hm, soal yang kemarin maafkan aku,'' kata Sasuke.

''Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, aku juga kok yang salah karena aku menyukaimu padahal kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku,'' balas Hinata tersenyum.

''Em, tapi kita masih bisa menjadi sepasang adik-kakak kan?'' mohon Sasuke.

''Iya dong,'' jawab Hinata tertawa kecil.

Aku dan Sasuke memang cocok sebagai kakak dan adik, sepertinya rasa sukaku pada Sasuke sudah mulai hilang aku lebih suka kalau Sasuke dan aku menjadi sepasang saudara dan rasa cinta sudah berpindah ke... Naruto-kun,' kata Hinata dalam hati ketika melihat Naruto lewat dan menyapanya.

''Hay Hinata-chan! Hehehe, kau masih terlihat cantik hari ini, aku makin suka padamu!'' cengir Naruto pada Hinata.

''Ah, Na..naruto-kun, a..aku ju.. Eh?'' ucap Hinata menjadi malu.

''Huahaha, ayo ikut aku! Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar saja, Sasuke boleh kan kalau Hinata aku pinjam sebentar? Hehe,'' tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

''Hn, cepat! Hinata sudah tidak sabar!'' senyum Sasuke.

''Ih, Kak Sasuke!''

Hinata dan Naruto segera pergi dari Sasuke menuju ke belakang sekolah, *author tidak tahu mereka sedang bikin apa*

Melihat tingkah Naruto dan Hinata membuat Sasuke sedikit cemburu.

''Naruto dan Hinata begitu mesra. Kapan aku dan Sakura bisa begitu?'' gumam Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang tertawa ceria.

''Sakura,'' panggil Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura datang bersama Ino.

''...haha, iya benar Ino!'' ketika Sakura mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya Sakura berpura-pura tertawa pada Ino.

''Hn, dia mencuekiku!'' kata Sasuke pasrah dan merasa bersalah.

Jika kau membenciku katakanlah, jika kau mencintaiku datanglah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau.

.

Hey! aku mau lanjutkan kalau Sasuke itu sombong! Kenapa kalian langsung memotong pembicaraanku! *gaje sendiri*

Haloha, bolehkah saya meminta:

R

I

P

I

U

W

?

?


	3. Chapter 3

Jika kau membenciku katakanlah, jika kau mencintaiku datanglah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: OOC (parah), Maybe Typo, selalu saja Gaje dan Abal.

Summary: Inooo.. Tolong aku! Dia mendekatiku, aku jijik melihatnya! Bawa dia pergi dari sinii! Siapa dia? Sasuke si botak menggelikan dan si mesum itu.

Hn:

Memang sih cinta Sakura waktu dichap 2 gak tulus dikit, tapi dichap 3 ini akan aku bikin tulus deh..

Nyehehe, tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagikan?

~Happy Reading aja~

''Hn, dia mencuekiku!'' kata Sasuke pasrah.

.

.

Chapter 3

''Baik, cukup sampai disini saja. Kalian sudah mengerti?'' tanya Kakashi setelah selesai mengajar pada murid-murid tersayangnya.

''Sudah sensei!'' jawab semuanya serempak.

''Bagus, kalau begitu kalian bisa istirahat!'' ujar Kakashi.

Pelajaran fisika telah selesai, semua murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Sasuke yang langsung dikerumuni para wanita segera saja mengamuk karena pusing memikirkan Sakura.

''Bisakan kalian diam!'' bentak Sasuke emosi.

''Eh? Sasuke-kun marah?'' pekik salah satu wanita.

''Argh,'' Sasuke tidak pusing lalu segera pergi dari tempat bising itu dan menuju kebelakan sekolah.

Saat Sasuke tiba dibelakang sekolah, Sasuke melihat ada seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku kosong dan sepertinya saat ini mereka sedang bertengkar karena masalah hubungan.

''Kau salah! Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh!'' ujar wanita itu pada prianya.

''Akh, kau jangan menyangkal lagi! Aku yang melihatnya sendiri waktu kau dan pria lain sedang bermesraan!'' ucap pria itu dengan nada cukup tinggi, wanita itu menjadi tertunduk takut ketika pria itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar wanita didepannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampirinya dan menghalanginya.

''Woy, berhenti! Jangan berani sama wanita, dia itu perempuan sedangkan kau laki-laki yang tidak tau malu pada dirimu sendiri!'' tegur Sasuke pada pria yang hampir menampar si wanita.

''Memangnya kau siapa hah? Berani-beraninya ikut campur urusan orang lain!'' ucap pria itu jengkel.

''Bukannya aku ikut campur, tapi hargailah perempuan!'' tegur Sasuke lagi.

''Argh, terserahlah!'' setelah berdebat dengan Sasuke orang itu segera pergi.

Melihat pria itu sudah lumayan jauh Sasuke segera menghampiri wanita yang sedang menangis didepannya itu dan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mulusnya.

Sasuke sedikit curiga pada sosok wanita didepannya karena Sasuke melihat sebagian ciri-cirinya yaitu rambut berwarnah merah jambu sama seperti rambut milik Sakura.

''Hn, siapa namamu?'' panggil Sasuke sambil terus menatap wajah yang seperti ia kenal sebelumnya.

''Namaku Sa..sakura Haruno,'' jawab wanita yang ternyata adalah Sakura, sontak Sasuke kaget dan sedikit cemas. ''Lalu siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu?'' tanya Sakura lagi yang masih menutup wajahnya karena malu.

''Eng, aku...aku, Sasuke Uchiha,'' jawab Sasuke.

''Hah?'' Sakura menjadi kaget ketika mendengar bahwa pria itu adalah Sasuke yang Sakura sukai tapi malu memberitahukan Sasuke.

Sakura segera melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya setelah itu Sakura bersiap untuk lari tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menahan Sakura.

''Sakura, jangan pergi dulu! Aku ingin bicara padamu,'' ujar Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang tidak amu melihatnya sama sekali.

''Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Kumohon, aku menyukaimu. Aku tau kalau dulu itu aku juga sombong padamu, tapi aku sadar kalau aku sudah menyesali perbuatanku, aku tau kalau perbuatan itu salah. Aku akan merubah perbuatanku. setelah itu malah kau yang sombong padaku. sekarang aku membencimu lagi,'' ucap Sakura yang masih tidak mau menatap Sasuke.

''Hn, maafkan aku Sakura. Sejak dulu juga aku menyukaimu cuman saja aku ingin balas dendam dan aku tidak suka coklat yang manis!'' balas Sasuke penuh arti.

''...''

''..Oh ya, pria yang tadi itu bernama Sasori kan?'' tanya Sasuke.

''Tau dari mana?'' tanya Sakura cuek.

''Hn, kemarin aku mengawasih kalian berdua di cafè,''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Apa?'' ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

''Tidak,'' lagi-lagi serempak.

''Huh!'' ?

Karena malu, akhirnya Sakura pergi lari dari Sasuke sambil tersenyum sendiri.

SAKURA POV:

Aduh Sasuke, kau sangat menggoda dihatiku. Kau mencintaiku? Ya ampun kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam? Aku tidak percaya, ternyata kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Tapi... Apa dia masih tetap mencintaiku yah? Dulu kan aku selalu sombong padanya dan.. Akh maafkan aku Sasuke, aku janji aku kan merubah sifatku dan tidak pernah menjadi orang sombong lagi!''

NORMAL POV

Sedangkan dibagian Sasuke yang sedang melihat Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

SASUKE POV:

Haha, Sakura benarkah kau membenciku? Tapi sepertinya kau menyukaiku dan kau tidak mau mengakuinya padaku. Buktikanlah kalau kau sudah membenciku Sakura! Ah aku tau, aku akan menembaknya besok, mungkin dia akan menerimaku dengan malu-malu. Oh, atau aku akan memanas-manasi Sakura dengan cara...

NORMAL POV

Jika kau membenciku katakanlah, jika kau mencintaiku datanglah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau.

.

.

-Besoknya di Konoha High School-

Kicauan burung kecil di atas ruang-ruangan kelas, seorang pria bermata shappire dan seorang wanita bermata lavender saling kejar-kejaran di halaman sekolah. Pria onyx pun datang menghampiri wanita bermata lavender.

''Hinata!'' panggil Sasuke.

''Iya ada apa Sasuke?'' tanya Hinata.

''Hey, kenapa memanggil pacarku teme?'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''Ah, sudahlah dobe, kau diam saja! Hinata, aku ingin berbisnis denganmu untuk hari ini saja, bolehkan?'' ujar Sasuke.

''Bisnis apa?''

''Ayo ikut aku, ini rahasia kita berdua. Dan kau dobe, diam disitu saja! Aku pinjam Hinatanya sebentar saja,'' suruh Sasuke pada Naruto.

''Oi teme, itukan pacarku!'' teriak Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke sudah menarik Hinata pergi.

''Akh kalau begitu ayo ikut. Tapi ingat, ini rahasia, biasanya kan kau cerewet!'' kata Sasuke sedikit sebal.

''Ehehe, aku janji deh tidak akan membongkar rahasia ini. Tapi tugasku sebagai apa?'' tanya Naruto dengan rasa inginnya.

''Tolong carikan aku setangkai bunga mawar yang indah,'' perintah Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto jauh-jauh.

''Apa-apaan kau ini teme, masa cuma setangkai bunga? Seikat bunga kek,'' ujar Naruto.

''Sudahlah, aku lagi kehabisan uang! Kalau seikat bunga kau saja yang belikan!'' ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

''Huh, aku tidak mau, kalau begitu seikat bunga sajalah!''

Naruto segera membeli bunga dan kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Hinata, setelah itu mereka membuat rencana. Sasuke dan bintang terutama kita, Hinata sedang bercakap-cakap membuat misi rahasia. Rahasia apa? Nanti juga tahu.

''Hn, kau sudah mengerti?'' tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

''Oke aku tahu, kapan kita melaksanakannya?'' tanya Hinata.

''Hari ini tentunya,'' jawab Sasuke percaya diri.

''Hey Sasuke, uang tutup mulutku mana?'' ucap Naruto sambil menghelus-helus tangannya.

''Akh, aku tidak mau!'' tolak Sasuke.

''Hm benarkah? Atau akan kuberi tahu pada Sakura?'' senyum Naruto bagaikan iblis.

''Dasar kau dobe baka! Ini uangnya,'' Sasuke memberi uang pada Naruto sambil memasang muka cemberut.

''Nah, gitu dong! Eh, Sasuke. Sakura udah datang tuh!'' ucap Naruto.

''Baguslah, time to take action Hinata!'' perintah Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang sudah sampai digerbang sekolah.

''Iya,'' jawab Hinata mantap.

Hinata dan Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura mungkin sedikit jauh tetapi Sakura bisa melihatnya. Sasuke segera merangkul pinggang Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menghelus-helus punggung Sasuke, Sakura dengan tidak sengaja melihat aksi Sasuke dan Hinata tiba-tiba saja ia ingin meledak bagaikan gunung merapi yang siap menghamburkan lahar panasnya.

''Hinata, coba lihat mukanya Sakura! Haha, lucu sekali kalau dia sedang marah,'' bisik Sasuke ke telinga Hinata.

''Hihihi, iya yah,'' balas Hinata.

''Rencana kita berhasil untuk membuat Sakura cemburu padaku!

Sakura yang masih marah dan cemburu ketika melihat Hinata dan Sasuke begitu mesra, langsung saja melanjutkan jalannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiknya karena sebal, Sasuke yang melihatnya ingin sekali mencubit pipi Sakura yang lucu itu.

''Dasar tokek belang!'' ucap Sakura marah.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang semakin bertambah cemburu langsung saja Sasuke menghampiri Sakura sambil membawa setangkai bunga yang ia dapatkan dari si dobe alias si teme, maksudnya Naruto.

Sakura melihat Sasuke mendekatinya, Sakura kaget dan langsung lari karena masih saja terbakar cemburu.

''Sakura,'' teriak Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Hahaha, dia memang cemburu padaku. Bilang saja kau masih suka padaku Sakura,' batin Sasuke tertawa.

Sakura berlari kedalam kelas lalu merenung di mejanya, Sasuke juga masuk kedalam mengikuti Sakura, langsung saja Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

'Huh Sasuke kenapa sih, katanya mencintaiku tapi buktinya dia malah bermesraan sama orang lain, aku kan mau berubah untuknya. Aku akan berjanji tidak akan sombong lagi dan...'

''Sakura!'' panggil seseorang dan sepertinya Sakura mengenalnya, Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik ke suara yang memanggilnya.

''Sasuke? Buat apa kau kesini!'' bentak Sakura.

''Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begini? Sepertinya kemarin masih baik-baik saja,'' kata Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

''Ya begitulah, setelah apa yang kau perbuat!'' ucap Sakura menjadi cuek.

''Apa yang aku perbuat? Menghamilimu?'' tanya Sasuke dengan mesum.

''Enak saja! Tadi pagi kau dan Hinata sedang bermesraan kan? Iya kan?'' kata Sakura sebal sambil memasang muka polos.

''Kalau iya kenapa? Kau cemburu kan? Iya kan?'' ucap Sasuke mengikuti nada Sakura.

''Eh? Bu..bukan begitu...'' Sakura menjadi malu yang amat luar biasa, karena dia begitu agresif kalau melihat Sasuke bersama wanita lain padahal dia bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke.

''Haha, polos sekali kau! Aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku tapi kau malu mengungkapkannya padaku,'' cengir Sasuke.

''Huh, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku menyukaimu? Jangan ge-er deh, trus mana buktinya?

''Buktinya barusan, kau cemburu padaku ketika aku dan Hinata bermesraan,''

''...''

''Sakura!'' panggil Sasuke ketika Sakura berbalik dan menjadi diam.

''...''

''Hallo, apakah ada Sakura disana?''

''...''

''...Ayolah Sakura, aku hanya bercanda saat aku dan Hinata berpelukan. Aku hanya buktikan apakah kau cemburu padaku atau tidak? Dan ternyata... kau cemburu,'' goda Sasuke.

''Sasukeee! Jangan terlalu berlebihan kenapa sihhh!'' teriak Sakura yang masih malu.

''Eh? Marah? Cemburu? Sedih? Senang?''

''Argh, marah!'' jawab Sakura cemberut.

''Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Buktinya saat aku bilang aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu, sepertinya kau menjadi lega,'' goda Sasuke menjadi-jadi.

''Iya, aku cemburu! Memangnya kenapa!'' bentak Sakura karena menyerah.

''Jadi pembantuku?''

''Ogah ah,''

''Adik?''

''Bisa-bisa aku bunuh diri karena satu rumah denganmu!''

''Teman?''

''Nggak!''

''Trus apa?''

''Aku tuh maunya jadi pacar kam.. Ups, salah!'' ucap Sakura keceplosan.

''Baguslah kalau begitu! ini,'' kata Sasuke sambil memberikan setangkai bunga mawar yang diberikan Naruto. ''Kalau kau mengambilnya berarti kau menerimaku, tapi kalau kau tidak mengambilnya berarti kau tidak menerimaku,''

'Cih, apa-apaan ini! Masa cuma setangkai bunga mawar sih? Seikat kek! Tapi aku tidak mau mengecewakan Sasuke, bagaimana pun caranya aku harus menerimannya,' batin Sakura.

Sakura dengan perlahan mulai memajukan tangannya untuk meraih bunga yang Sasuke tawarkan padanya. Sasuke sudah mengambil bungan itu dengan malu dan itu artinya, Sakura menerima Sasuke.

''Sakura, kau menerimaku? Thanks Sakura. I love you,'' ucap Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

''You're welcome Sasuke, I love you too.''

.

BOGUMIS IS MY LOVE

.

~The End 26-11-10~

.

.

Hehe, chapter kemaren-kemaren tuh aku lupa tulis TBC-nya.

Gomen deh, bagaimana? Endingnya suka nggak? Aneh? Gaje? Tambah abal?

R I P I U W E W ? ?


End file.
